A Tail Of Nine
by PokeChiha
Summary: So yea this is my first story that I am posting and I do not know if it is any good. I am no good with summaries and I do not know how I will post the next chapter(if someone can tell me how that would be nice). This first chapter is just the history but I do have a wattpad account that has both chapters, hopefully I will get more written and posted.
1. History

**Blaze**

Throughout history there was always animals that have roamed the land without human interaction and lived carefree lives. There was one specific group of animals that were called beasts by their own kind. These beasts gained the ability to protect their own from others, twice the size of their animal counterparts, and multiple tails from two to twelve given the exception for one. Only a certain beast is given the name of the number they represent, and given trees that represents them. After two centuries of fighting for power the first group of humans arrived by sea only to meet the tailed beasts themselves.  
From the meeting between beasts and men, there was a war that lasted fifteen years until the wisest of the beasts made a peace treaty with the humans. From that moment on the country was divided into three reigns; the left side just for the beasts that do not want any links to the humans, the middle for the beasts and humans that want to coexists called the Middle Land, and the right side for the humans that do not trust the beasts.

The types of beasts from one to twelve are always one type of animal and never another animal from a different species:  
1\. The caretaker of the Twelve Trees that show when a beast is born and dies. Resembles a horse.  
2\. They are in tune with volcanos and fire and with that they can warn others when a volcano erupts or when a wild fire starts. Resembles a cat.  
3\. A very envious beasts because of the lack of three forms like the others. They can only change their size from their true form, and has a human form. The head dragon (Three) is in charge of the Seven Sins. Resembles a dragon.  
4\. Trained to be spies for the military or anyone of wealthy nobility, not all of them follows this path. Resembles a Rat.  
5\. The head changes from one spices of eagle to another. They are the head of the military and the police department.  
6\. One of the many well respected families, they are in charge of the imports and exports in the country and from across the seas. Resembles a Red Panda.  
7\. The wisest of the Twelve Beasts and are very well respected with most of the inhabitants. They are in charge of taking care of the libraries. Resembles a deer.  
8\. Not the wealthiest families but are most common throughout the three spliced continent. Resembles a ring tailed lemur.  
9\. The top most respected families because of the fears that the humans have because of old legends in their home country. Their types varies because of the varieties of foxes.  
10\. One of the least respected families because of their cock attitudes that always causes trouble that always or most likely leads them to be hired by the dragons or anyone that is power crazed. Just like the Nines, they are foxes and are feared by them because they are accused of killing their unborn siblings in their mother's womb.  
11\. A very noble and loyal family that will do anything for their family, friends, and country. There are some cases of a lone wolf or a deserter. They are always calm and collected. Resembles a Wolf.  
12\. Just like the Elevens, they are noble and loyal families with the example of a lone wolf or a deserter. They can be hyper and rambunctious at times, but are mostly calm.  
The Seven Sins are a sightless, six limbed, flightless dragon that are extremely loyal to the dragons, but are only loyal to Three alone. When they are encountered, they will attack and keep attacking until the target is either dead or destroyed. They are the top generals of Three and they each have their own subornments and battalions.  
The peace was kept until four hundred years after the peace treaty decades before by the current dragon Three and her generals The Seven Sin started their quest to form their own nation or wipe out the existing one.  
The year is 2296 and the peace is threated by Three and her army, there is only two ways for the peace to be kept and that is to let the dragons have their own land or to have a war that the outcome might be devastating to the whole population of Akuma no kuni (Demon Country). The hope of peace is given by the prophesy on Three's right wing while Three's prophesy is given on her own left wing.


	2. Blaze

As the morning begins, people can be seen leaving and arriving home from work, school, or their daily routines. Two young girls around the age of sixteen can be seen walking home from their work.  
The Tallest of the two girls has short brown hair, golden eyes, and light skin. Her outfit consist of a grey t-shirt with a flaming tribal Fox Fire, blue jeans, and dark red sneakers, and a stainless steel ring with gold trimming on her right index finger. This girl's name is Zelfon.  
The shorter girl has short white hair with a linger strand of hair that fades to black than to sky blue, eyes that are a mix of poopy red and royal purple, and a skin tone a little darker than her companion. Her outfit consists of a cloud blue tank top with a sky 9 on the front, she wears bandages around her chest, chamoe paints, tan boots, a brown belt that leans down to the hip with a white, black, and blue fox mask, and four different colored glow sticks attached to the belt. There is a black and lime green wrist band on her left are with a blue-grey ring on her left ring finger. On her right arm are three glow stick bracelets that are red, purple, and blue, and a green-grey ring on her index finger. The last of her jewelry is a necklace that has four sky blue spheres; two large and two small, and a fang that is light purple, dark purple, and sky blue in color that is set in between the four spears. The order of the necklace is small, large spears, the fang, large, and small spears. This girl's name is Nine.  
Now continuing with their walk from their work, they are heading to the nearest park to relax from a long time at work. They both work at a dance club that is owned by one of Nine's friends. As the two girls sit down they both felt that something is off but they do not mention it.  
"Hey. Do you want to hang out at my place for the rest of the day?" Asked Nine. Zelfon looks from her to the sky pondering the question that has been asked.  
"Sure why not. I don't have anything to do except clean my room." Zelfon replied.  
"You still have not cleaned your room yet?" Nine replied with fake shock. Zelfon playfully pushed her friend's shoulder. "Hey!"  
"You know very well that I cannot keep my room clean longer than a month or two." Was Zelfon's reply.  
"Maybe I can help you out tomorrow since we have the night off tonight." Was offered to the brown haired girl, who had the look of pondering again. Looking back at her friend with a big smile on her face.  
"I might take you up on that offer." Responded Zelfon.  
"Great! Now what do we do now since it is only 8:45 in the morning?" Asked Nine looking at the clock that is in the middle of the park.  
"Well Fox." Zelfon says while taking out a list that they both wrote during their brake time. "How about we do some shopping?"  
"That is a good idea, Hawk." Nine said with her friend's nickname. "Where to first?" Looking over Zelfon's shoulder to see what's on the list.  
"How about we go get some cleaning equipment? Because my swords need some cleaning." Zelfon offered.  
"Sure, and how about you teach me how to use a sword?" Nine replied standing up with Zelfon as they walked out of the park.  
"Sure thing Fox, but are you sure that swords are a good choice of weapons for you?" Zelfon asked as she put the folded up piece of paper in her pocket. Fox put her hands in her pockets and looked straight ahead thinking of what Hawk had asked her.  
"Do you have any idea of what weapon is a good choice for me to use." Fox replied after a couple of minutes.  
"Well, two types come to mind." Hawk stated as she put her hands behind her head. "One is a hunting bow or a long bow, and the other is a gun. The gun I do not know which one suits you though."  
"If swords do not work for me than I will try those." Fox answered as they came up to the store front.  
This store is only one out of fifteen weapons shops throughout the town, because of the conflict that is going around the country, and the shop happens to be the biggest one. When we got in we were greeted by the owner who asked if we needed assistance.  
"No thank you sir." Zelfon replied as she went to the swords and knives area. Looking for Choji oil, and after finding it the two girls looked at the bows and then the guns that looked well taken care of so that Nines can see which one bests suits her. After buying the oil, a hunting bow (old fashion), a dozen arrows, a caliber 9mm Model S&W SD9VE-MA Compliant, and a box of 9mm ammunition they left the store with the owner saying 'have a good day'. By now it was almost ten when the girls where done with all their shopping.  
"So do we go by your house and drop the things off or go to mine?" Asked Nine.  
"I'd say we go to mine because knowing your father he would not like you having any weapons." Zelfon replied as the girls changed directions to Zelfon's house.  
"How did I forget that my father hates seeing weapons in his house." Nine said with a grown after smacking her head with her free hand. Zelfon chuckled at Nine's reaction.  
"No worries. But your old man should realize that this world is not safe with the humans and dragons at each other's thought's, and claws and teeth aren't going to give much protection to him or to you." Zelfon states the face and reassures her friend.  
"I know." Nine answers, "But aren't you human to?" She questions her friend with a strange look. Zelfon stares at her but turns away as they are about four block from her home.  
"I am not going to answer that and how many times have you asked if I am human or beast?" Zelfon answers with her own question.  
"About a hundred times." Nine replies, "But really can't the dragons and humans stop this silly argument? It is starting to get annoying."  
"Who knows how long it will take since the leader of the dragons is Three and that she really dislikes us humans and beasts for some unknown reason." States Zelfon. The two girls remain silent for the rest of the walk to Zelfon's house. When they reached the outskirts of the town they turn to the right onto a trail that leads into the woods.  
Down the trail there are foxes, birds, wild cats, deer, and anything that lives out in the woods, and they did not care for the two strangers that walked passed. They came to a house at the end of the trail. The house itself is the remains of an ancient tree that was the oldest in the forest. The humans commented that it was bigger and possibly older than the Redwood trees from their home land. The stump of the ancient tree is covered in moss and any holes that was there was blocked by iron rods to prevent anyone from breaking in. The door itself in made of cast iron with engraving of birds and wolves bordering the edges, and a gryphon in the center. Taking a key from her pocket, that is made of cast iron and decorated whit a bird and a wolf, Zelfon unlocked her door and moved aside to let Nine through, then following her in while removing the key from the lock and closing the door behind her.  
Putting the items that they bought up they then preceded to grab a snack and headed for the rustic furniture that was in the little living room. After almost two to three hours they decided to head over to Nine's house. During the walk they talked about random things that came to mind and Zelfon told and showed Nine the right way to hold a gun, even though they left the weapon back at Zelfon's place. After half an hour of walking they could smell smoke and as they got closer they can see the smoke rising up above the tall buildings. Looking at each other they had the look of recognition that the smoke was coming from the direction of Nine's house so they both ran the rest of the way.  
The house or mansion like home was engulf in smoke and flames, and the smoke was moving towards the south from the wind blowing covering the entire sky. Fire trucks, police cars, and an ambulance was seen parked in front of a cement wall entrance. Reaching the growing group of people, they squeezed through the crowd. Nine was screaming at the top of her lungs because of the loud sirens. When she reached the front with Zelfon they both ducked under the police barricade and ran past the gate only to be stopped from the heat of the fire. Firefighter are trying to control the blazing house to prevent the fire from spreading to the woods that are to the south of the complex.  
The next thing that they knew was that a police officer had grabbed Nine and a fire fighter grabbed Zelfon. "Don't cross the barricade!" Yelled the officer.  
"Let me GO!" Nine fought the officer as Zelfon fought the fighter. "That's my home!"  
"I'm sorry Ms., but you can't go over there right now." The fighter tried to reassure her while at the same time restrain Zelfon who almost excepted. Nine just gave the fighter a death glare and then looked around for her father but couldn't find him.  
"Where is my father?!" She said in a panicked voice hoping that her father was not hurt or perished in the burning house. When she looked at the fighter who was shaking his head then looking over his shoulder at the ambulance. Seeing the fighter look back she did the same and saw a gurney that had a body that was covered up with a white sheet. Knowing that her father laid under that sheet she felt her energy drain from her body and the officer let her go seeing that she was not going to run to the burning house. As Nine is sitting there crying at the loss of her only family that cared for her, she did not notice Zelfon crouched next to her hugging her.  
"What happened?" This time it was Zelfon who asked since Nine could not ask because of her loss and continued to hug her friend who was almost like a little sister to her.  
"So far we know it was not the fire that killed him." Came a response from the chief police officer dismissing the other officer to help the others.  
"Than what did him in? From what I know of Mr. Kolavis is that he is strong for a nine tailed fox." Came Zelfon's statement, and that is when Nine looked up at the officer with tears still in her eyes.  
"We believed it to be a dragon and not just any dragon..." The officer paused debating whether or not to tell the two girls who they believed killed Mr. Kolavis. The quietness of the officer just made Nine more mad than how sad she is.  
"WHO THE **HELL** IS IT THEN!" Nine yelled at the officer who looked shocked at the very angry girl.  
"Well... we believed it to be one of the commanders of the Seven Sins, Wrath." Another officer appeared and this officer was a woman and took control of the little situation that the chief officer could not do.  
"Commander Five!" The chief officer said and stood straight and saluted his high ranking officer.  
"Stand down Chief Nawaki." Commander Five ordered, "Go and help keep the citizens and the reporters at bay, will you."  
"Yes sir!" The chief saluted again and left to help the other officer. The Commander looked at the burning house then looked at the two girls.  
"Sorry to hear about you father Ms. Nine. He was a great man, and a great friend." The Commander gave her respect then continued. "But I have a feeling that is not the last time we will hear of the Seven Sins."  
"What do you mean Commander?" Nine asked confused.  
"She means that the Seven Sins are going to show their ugly mugs sometime soon." Answered Zelfon looking up at the Commander. "Am I right Commander Five?"  
"Yes you are Ms. Zelfon, and I take it you seen them before?" Replied Five.  
"Yes I have and they are no the prettiest beings to look at." Zelfon retorted.  
"I will take your word for it, but they will be after us whose name are the same as the number of tails we hold. And it would seem that they were targeting you Ms. Nine. Unfortunately you were not at home and your father must have fought to keep them from getting to you." Five said looking down at Nine who seemed to stop crying.  
"Yes and my father loved me more than his own wife and son, and I am proud to be called his daughter." Nine replied sniffling and had a small smile.  
"Do you have anywhere to stay until you get a new place?" Asked Five. Nine just looked in thought until Zelfon spoke up.  
"She can stay with me until she finds a new home." Zelfon offered and looked at Nine as they both finally stood up. At this Nine looked back to Zelfon and shaking her head in agreement.  
"Than that is settled and knowing how word spreads in this small town that Mr. Kolavis has passed Mother One will want to talk to you Ms. Nine as soon as possible. Seeing as she helped raised you whenever your father went on his business trips." Stated Five.  
"Yea, your right. Well we should get going then right Zelfon?" Nine said walking back towards the gate with Zelfon and Five right behind her. As they walked past the crowd of people where asking questions and the reporters where taking pictures.  
"Alright I want you all to hear what I have to say!" Five shouted and that got everyone's attention. "I want you to leave Ms. Nine and Ms. Zelfon alone and not to ask questions on the events that had happen. Do I make myself clear!" There was murmur throughout the crowd. "I said DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" That had gotten their attention.  
"YES COMMANDER!" Everyone present shouted with nervousness in their voices.  
"There, now there is nothing that you two should worry about." Five said looking at the two girls with a smile on her face. "Now go home and get some rest."  
"Yes ma'am and thank you." Zelfon said bowing at the Commander.  
"Thank you ma'am." Nine said also bowing. Turning to leave with Zelfon in the lead the two girls made the hour long walk back to the old tree house. "Hey, Zelfon?"  
"Yes Nine?" Zelfon answered looking back at Nine.  
"Is it alright if I practice shooting both my bow and gun." Asked Nine. Zelfon slowed down to walk next to Nine looking at her friend.  
"You want to kill the one who murdered your father right?" Zelfon stated. Nine looked up and her with determination in her dual color eyes. "Don't worry I will help you get your revenge on that bastard Wrath, but I will tell you this Nine. He is the strongest of the Seven Sins commanders and will be the hardest to kill."  
"I will try my best to be good at my weapons and I will try not to show mercy to the monster that killed my father." Nine said with venom in her vice. With that the two girls made it back to the house, ate their dinner that Zelfon made, and went out back setting up targets to use for the bullets and arrows. This continued until there was no more bullets and that the two girls where exhausted from the day's events. So begging the quest of Nine and Zelfon if it is called a quest at all.


End file.
